The present invention generally relates to an intelligent power distribution system and method, and more particularly to an intelligent power strip and method of distributing power in an electronic system.
Many electronic and electrical systems, such as computer and home entertainment systems, require that electrical power be applied to components of the system according to a particular sequence to avoid causing undue stress and possible damage to the components. Particularly with computer systems, there are many situations in which it is advantageous to delay activation of peripheral devices until after the parent device is powered up and has attained a quiescent state. A typical situation is that of a personal or business computer system where the activation of peripheral devices including a monitor, disk drives and printers, are delayed until after the computer itself is fully on-line. Upon activation of the parent device and after the parent device reaches a quiescent operating state, power can be applied to the peripheral devices. This sequence of powering up a computer system is especially helpful in eliminating undesirable transient currents and random logic states caused by simultaneous power up of the parent and peripheral devices.
For example, in many computer systems, power is first applied to the computer itself before power is applied to the monitor, because the computer supplies the monitor with horizontal and vertical synchronization pulses necessary to prevent the free running of the monitor""s horizontal and vertical oscillators. Allowing the oscillators to operate in an unsynchronized condition can result in undue stress to the oscillators and hard failure of the monitor.
Similarly, power is applied to the computer before power is applied to the printer. Otherwise, the printer can potentially back-feed power or control signals to the computer and cause the computer to fail to initialize when the computer subsequently receives power. Consequently, the order and timing of the application of power to and removal of power from certain systems needs to be carefully controlled so as to avoid damaging the system components.
One solution for providing power to systems similar to that described above includes employing an operator to manually turn on the components. Specifically, the operator can power on the computer itself and pause momentarily to allow sufficient time for the computer to reach a quiescent operating state before providing power to the computer""s peripheral devices. This method is generally unsatisfactory, because the time delay interval is difficult to control and duplicate manually, and further, because it may be desirable to ensure that the power up and power down of the system always occur according to a particular sequence.
Another solution is to use time delay relays (xe2x80x9cTDRsxe2x80x9d) to provide a predetermined, fixed time delay between application of power to one component and the next. This method is also unsatisfactory, as well as being very expensive. TDRs are capable only of providing a fixed, or at best, a narrowly adjustable, time delay. Furthermore, the power up delay is typically equal to the power down delay, a condition which may be undesirable in certain cases. Finally, the time delay provided by the TDRs is typically not easy to adjust by an operator.
Therefore, a need exists for an intelligent power distribution system that can provide power up and/or power down sequences and delays for equipment, which overcomes limitations and deficiencies of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an intelligent power distribution system and method for using the power distribution system. In embodiments of the present invention, the intelligent power distribution system can manage power consumption to minimize tripping of a branch circuit breaker which provides electrical power to the system.
In one aspect of the present invention, a power distribution system can include a plurality of intelligent power strips that can be adapted for mounting in an equipment rack. The power strips can be individually mounted and controlled or the power strips can be daisy chained together to form a scalable power strip which can be unitarily controlled. The equipment rack can have a number of slots that may be adapted to securely hold a number of pieces of equipment thereon.
Each intelligent power strip can include a housing that has a first end and a second end. A plurality of power outlets can be mounted on an exterior surface of the housing to provide power to the equipment. An aperture can be formed on the first end of the housing to enable power and signal conductors to access an interior region of the housing. A first communication port and a second communication port can be defined on the second end of the housing. The first communication port can include a communication-in circuit that enables bi-directional communication with the power strip and the second communication port can include a communication-out circuit that enables the power strip to be coupled to a second power strip.
The intelligent power strip can further include a power management circuit which is defined in the interior region of the housing. The power management circuit can include a current sensor circuit that may be adapted to receive alternating current (xe2x80x9cACxe2x80x9d) input power over an AC input power line. The current sensor circuit can be coupled to the power outlets as well as to an AC to direct current (xe2x80x9cDCxe2x80x9d) power supply. The AC to DC power supply receives and processes AC power from the current sensor circuit to generate a plurality of DC voltage values.
The micro-controller can be coupled to the power supply and can receive one or more voltage values from the power supply. The micro-controller may be further coupled to a relay driver. The relay driver can receive control signals from the mico-controller to control a plurality of relays coupled to the relay driver. The relays can be coupled to the power outlets defined on the housing of the power strip. The relays can be controlled to a conductive state to power-on the power outlets and the relays can be controlled to a non-conductive state to power-off the power outlets.
The power outlets defined on the power strip can include a first group of power outlets and a second group of power outlets. The first group of power outlets can be coupled to the sensor circuit and the second group of power outlets can be coupled to the sensor circuit via the relays. The second group of power outlets can each include a light-emitting-diode (xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d) that can be controlled to illuminate to indicate that each power outlet is powered-on.
The power management circuit can further include an input power source sensor circuit. The input power source sensor circuit can be coupled intermediate the power supply and the micro-controller. The input power source sensor circuit can receive DC input power from the power supply that is hereinafter defined as primary DC input power, which can be provided to the micro-controller. The input power source sensor circuit can further receive secondary DC input power from a secondary power source. The secondary power source can be provided by the communication-in circuit and can provide a redundant power source for the mico-controller. In the event that the primary DC input power provided by the power supply fails or is unavailable, the input power source sensor circuit can provide the secondary DC input power to the micro-controller.
The micro-controller can be further coupled to an under voltage sensor. The under voltage sensor can be adapted to receive a predetermined voltage value from the power supply. The under voltage sensor can be responsive to the predetermined voltage value falling below a predetermined threshold value by providing a reset signal to the micro-controller. The predetermined threshold value can be defined by a user of the intelligent power distribution system.
A non-volatile memory device can also be coupled to micro-controller to enable the micro-controller to store initialization and configuration information as well as other operating parameters.
The micro-controller can also be coupled to an audible alarm that can alert an operator that current on the input power line has exceeded a predetermined threshold value. A mute button coupled to the micro-controller can be actuated to silence the audible alarm.
An overload LED, which is coupled to the micro-controller, can be controlled to illuminate with a predetermined frequency to indicate an overload status of the input power line.
In another aspect of the present invention, a power distribution method includes energizing an input power line to power-up a first group of power outlets on a power distribution system; and controlling a plurality of relays to actuate to a conductive state in accordance with a predetermined sequence and predetermined delay to sequentially power-on a second group of power outlets defined on the power distribution system. Powering-on the second group of power outlets further includes illuminating a light-emitting-diode associated with each power outlet, defined in the second group, to indicate a powered-on status of the second group of power outlets.
Initializing the power distribution system can include programming a normal-threshold value into the power distribution system; programing an overload-threshold value into the power distribution system; programming an under-voltage threshold value into the power distribution system; programming delays into the power distribution system, the delays can be related to powering-on and powering-off power outlets defined in the second group; and programming the sequence for which power outlets can be powered-on and powered-off.
The method can further include sensing current on the input power line; providing the sensed current to a micro-controller; and determining if the sensed current is below the normal-threshold value. If the sensed current is determined to be below the normal-threshold value then the method further includes indicating a normal operating status of the power distribution system.
The method can further include determining if the sensed current is above the normal-threshold value; and determining if the sensed current is below the overload-threshold value. If the sensed current is determined to be above the normal-threshold value and below the overload-threshold value, the method further includes indicating a high current status of the power distribution system.
The method can further include determining if the sensed current is above the overload-threshold value. If the sensed current is determined to be above the overload-threshold value, the method further includes indicating an alarm status of the power distribution system.
If the sensed current is determined to be above the normal-threshold value and below the overload-threshold value, the method further includes controlling a first group of predetermined relays to actuate to a non-conductive state to power-off a number of associated power outlets.
If the sensed current is determined to be above the overload-threshold value, the method further includes controlling a second group of predetermined relays to actuate to a non-conductive state to power-off a number of associated power outlets.
The method can further include controlling the plurality of relays to actuate to a non-conductive state in accordance with a predetermined sequence to sequentially power-off the second group of power outlets, which are coupled to the relays; and de-energizing the input power line defined on the power distribution system to power-off the first group of power outlets defined on the power distribution system.